


Giant kid

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Giant!Patton, Human!Virgil, Kid!Patton, giant!emile, human!logan, human!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Virgil, Roman and Logan are sent to a camp to raise their grades in order to pass their semester, unfortunately for them, they're stuck in the same living space with each other for the entire summer, and they don´t get along, at all.Will they be able to push away their differences when their lives are put in danger?
Series: October Prompt List [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. 3.- Outside

Virgil didn't like going outside, he would have preferred to stay home all summer, but this camp was necessary, he had failed this subject, and this was the only way to pass it.

So there he was, sitting at the back of the bus, the hood of his hoodie up and his headphones playing some loud PG-13 music, he was looking at the window, seeing the landscape change from city, to town, to an open field, and finally, to a forest.

The bus stopped in front of some old cabins, everyone got out of the bus and went to their assigned cabin, Virgil grabbed his backpack and looked at his phone, he was in the cabin number five, the last one.

He looked around, there was a map a few feet away, he walked to it and took a picture, his cabin was the farthest from the camp, great.

After 25 minutes or so of walking, he arrived, he opened the door with his key and went inside, when he shut the door and took his headphones off, all he could hear was yelling, those had to be his "roommates".

He walked to where the voices came from, living room, and got inside without even getting noticed.

”-ou're the most intelligent at school, but it doesn't mean you can give me orders! May I remind you why you're here? You failed a subject! Just like everyone else!” Said the first man, Virgil recognized him as Roman Prince, he was an asshole, his parents we're super rich and he thinks he's the king of the school, as well as the leader of the drama club and most sports clubs.

”It was a simple suggestion, I will spend most of my time studying, that's why I think me having the individual room is the best option, besides, I only failed due to the irrational hatred that the teacher has towards me” said the second one, Logan Johnson, he was a nerd, and yet he was here.

”We don't even know who's our other roommate, I don't want to be stuck with some weirdo for the rest of the summer!”

”That's not of my business, would you rather being constantly unable to sleep because of my work?”

Before they could continue, Virgil interrupted, knocking on the wall to get their attention ”uhm... do I have a say in this or do I just..?” He said.

”Great, see what I meant? Of all the people who I could have ended with, I end with an emo storm and a stubborn nerd” said Roman.

”Ouch” said Virgil sarcastically ”Look, I won't mind sleeping in the couch if it means you two will stop arguing”

”Is that satisfactory for both of you?” Asked Logan.

”Yeah, at least I'll have a room for myself” said Roman, then he left and entered one of the rooms, shutting the door behind him.

”Apologies for Roman's behavior” said Logan.

”Yeah, don't worry, he's always like this, You're Logan right?”

”Correct, and you are?”

”Oh sorry, Virgil Storm” he raised his hand towards Logan, but seeing he wasn't moving at all he just took it away.

”Well, if you excuse me, I think I'll go get some rest for tomorrow” he said, heading to the other room.

”okay, see you tomorrow th-” he was cut with the sound of the door shooting ”-en...” this was going to be a long summer.

The next morning, they all had to get up earlier if they wanted to arrive on time, Virgil and Roman were woken up by Logan, and that started an argument between Roman and Logan again, Virgil was starting to think that being outside didn't sound that bad.

They all got ready and went to the center of the camp, and surprise surprise, they were in the same team.

Just because it was first day they were going to do some kind of activity to get closer as a team or something, they were given a list with different types of plants, they had to find them and bring them.

The three of them started walking through the forest, Roman was constantly complaining about something, about how bored he was, about how tired he was, and a lot of other stuff.  
”Stop talking” said Logan.

”And we're back to giving orders, you can't shut me up like that”

“No seriously, I think I heard something”

When Logan stopped talking, the sound became louder, and then, the ground started to move, when they least expected it, Roman and Logan fell into a hole, it was a trap, Virgil managed to back away and he stayed out, he leaned in to see them, it was way to deep for any of them to climb.

Before anyone could react, the ground started to shake again, but it was a lot stronger, and it felt almost like footsteps, when Virgil saw the trees moving in the distance, he hid behind a rock, what he saw next got him paralysed.

A giant foot fell right next to the hole were Roman an Logan had fallen ”Yey! I got something!” It said, a hand reached to the hole and grabbed one of the humans, Virgil saw how Roman has dangling from his leg ”Aw, it's just a human” it almost sounded disappointed as his other hand went to grab Logan ”well, Dad said I could keep what I could capture, I guess you two will do” he put Roman next to Logan on his open hand, turned around an started walking away.

Virgil almost didn't think when he shouted ”Hey! Let them go!”

The giant stopped, and turned to see Virgil, both Roman and Logan were making signs for him to run, but he didn't ”Another one? Maybe I'm not as bad at this as I thought” He got his hand into his bag, leaving the other two humans there, then he grabbed Virgil, he tried to run, but it was useless, gigantic fingers surrounded him, the giant sat next to a tree and lifted his hands to his face to see Virgil ”I thought humans couldn't talk”

Virgil made eye contact with him, and he realised, he was just a kid, that made him shiver even more, he was gigantic, he didn’t want to think about his parents.

“I’m Patton, what’s your name?” He spoke again, curious eyes inspecting him.

“I-I” Virgil’s attempt of speaking was interrupted by a barely audible scream.

“That’s my dad, let’s go to my house, we don’t want him to worry” an with that, Virgil joined his roommates on the giant’s bag, and he realised, this was worse than being outside.


	2. 12.-Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton rushes to his house to show his father the humans he trapped, Emile was clearly not expecting it.

Patton walked to his house, not really being careful with the humans on his bag, he was happy he had new toys to play with.

He opened the door and went inside of his house “Daddy! I’m home” he screamed.

“I’m in the kitchen Patton” his dad called, the kid went to the dining room and left his bag in the table before going to the kitchen to talk to his father.

The humans inside were trying to get the fabric out of their faces “great, I think he finally stopped” said Roman.

“How is that great? For what we heard, we just arrived to his living space, which means we’re not getting released any time soon” said Logan.

And once again, they started arguing, Virgil covered his ears, his mind was a mess already, he didn’t want to hear the others argue anymore “Stop! Stop arguing! You guys can’t go five minutes without starting to fight for once!?” He screamed, shutting both Roman and Logan up.

Before anyone could talk, they heard voices outside “Humans? Pat hun humans don’t come to this part of the forest”

“But it’s true, look” Patton lifted the bag upside down, making all it’s content come out of it and into the table, including the humans “see? I told you, I captured them with my trap! Like you taught me!” 

Virgil looked up Patton’s shoulders were at the table level, so he didn’t have to look that up to see his eyes, but that was not what caught Virgil’s attention, there was another giant next to him and Virgil had to lift his sight up and up and up, that was an adult giant, his father, and he didn’t look happy.

“Oh” Patton’s dad said, he pulled a chair and sat down “you really captured a human...”

“And not just one! There are three of them!” The kid giggled exited “Isn’t it awesome daddy! Are you happy?!”

“Oh yes yes honey” he said, his eyes never leaving the three humans “Patton, why don’t you go to play in your room so I can... see if this humans are appropriate for you” he turned to see Patton

“But I want to play with them!”

“You can play with them later honey”

“But I want to play now!” Patton screamed, pouting.

The oldest giant glanced at the humans for a second “let’s do this, you can play with one of them now, and I’ll check the other two, when you finish, you’ll play with the other two and I’ll check the third one”

The kid went silent for a moment, thinking “Can I take the purple one? I like him the most” he said, referring to Virgil.

“Yes hun, you can take the purple one”

“Yey!” The kid grabbed Virgil, even if he tried to back away, Patton was faster, he hold him close to his chest and went running to his room.

The only giant remaining in the dining room looked at the humans “let me introduce myself, I’m Emile, and you already met my son Patton, sorry for him, I’ll promise we won’t harm you”

“Oh yeah, then let us go!” Said Roman.

“Roman, I don’t think making someone who’s easily a hundred times your size is a wise idea” whispered Logan “I’m Logan and this is Roman, I apologise for him too”

“Nice to meet you, and I promise, that trap was not supposed to capture a human, much less three”

“And why did it was there in the first place?” Asked Roman

“I thought he was going to catch a wolf, a bear or something, I figured out he could keep it as a pet, that was the whole point of the trap, but it clearly went wrong”

Roman and Logan looked at each other briefly “so you will let us go?”

“Yes, but we’ll have to wait until Patton falls asleep, and then I’ll tell him you escaped or something, hopefully that’ll work, though I don’t want him to go trough another heartbreak...”

“Another?” Asked Logan “What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing don’t worry, I shouldn’t worry you with our problems”

“Well, since it seems we’re going to be here for a time, given how’s hardly noon and we have to wait until night to get out of here, I guess we could hear your problems as you call them” said Logan

“Yeah, and maybe we could help”

Emile sighed “I doubt you could help, but I’ll tell you, almost two months ago, Patton’s mother, my wife, passed away, Pat spent all day locked in his room, I tried a lot to cheer him up, I’m a psychologist and I couldn’t help my own child, so I brought him here, this house belonged to my parents, I hoped some time in the open would make him happy, it was kind of working, he spends a lot of time outside and we play together almost everyday, but he’s not truly happy, that’s why I thought about the pet thing”

“I’m really sorry, for your wife” said Roman

“Don’t worry, I think I’m okay, I’m still more worried about Patton”

“But you are okay? Sometimes when we try to make someone feel better, we forget to take care of our own feelings” explained Logan.

“Really, I’m fine, It’s nice you care about me even if my son kind of kidnapped you”

“Your going to let us go, so there’s really nothing to be mad at you for” said Roman.

A noise was heard from deeper into the house, like fast footsteps “what was that?” asked Roman.

“I’m not sure, would you mind if I go to check on Patton?”

“Not at all, go ahead” said Logan

Emile stood up and walked to Patton’s room, he knocked a couple of times “Pat hun, is everything alright?” No answer.

Worried, Emile opened the door, there was no one on the room, and the window was open “oh no” Emile went back to the dining room “Patton’s gone, and your friend too”

“Friend is a strong wor- WAIT WHAT?” 

“He’s not in his room” he grabbed his coat and looked at the humans “I’m sorry for this” he grabbed both of then and left them on his pocket “but we need to find them” Emile put his coat on and left the house.

“Do you think they’re fine?” Asked Roman

“I hope so, but let’s not forget that, after all” said Logan adjusting his glasses “Virgil’s life is in the hands of a giant”


	3. 19.-Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile is trying to cheer up his son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before the events of the first chapter

Emile walked through the forest behind of his son, who was running curious and happily, he was glad to see him smile like that once more.

They continued walking for a while, Emile made sure they were far enough from both their house, and the human town, he sat on the grass and took out his things “Pat, are you ready?”

The younger giant turned to see his father and nodded happily, getting closer and sitting next to him “how do you do it?”

Emile, grabbed the little shovel he had “first, you dig a hole” he grabbed some dirt with it and left it aside “you have to make sure is not that small to allow the prey to escape, but not that big to make it to obvious” he grabbed a napkin and put it over the hole “you have to make sure the prey can’t see the napkin” he grabbed some leaves and sticks, covering the napkin “but don’t cover it with a lot of things, cause that’ll make it gain weight and fall” he finished explaining and looked at the trap “and that’s how you make the perfect trap”

“And how do you know if it works daddy?” Asked Patton.

Emile stood up “we’ll see tomorrow, we have to wait until something falls on it” he grabbed his stuff as his son stood up “now let’s go back home”

The next day, Patton almost threw his dad of the bed, he was a bit to excited to say the least, they got ready and went to see the trap, Patton sat next to it, there was something at the bottom “It worked! It worked!” He said excited.

His dad sat next to him and reached his hand inside of the trap, lifting it up with a small bunny “It did in deed, look”

Patton leaned in, looking at the small creature “he’s so small and cute!”

Emile smiled and nodded slightly, then he placed his hand on the floor, allowing the bunny to get away “why did you let it go dad?”

“Because, now it’s your turn to set up a trap and you’ll decide what to do with what you capture”

Patton’s face lit up, his dad gave him the stuff and he followed the steps his dad did yesterday, Emile had to explain again sometimes, but after some minutes, the trap was ready “how is it?”

“It’s perfect Pat” he kissed his son’s cheek “You’ll surely catch something”

The next day, Patton went to check his trap by himself, his dad stayed at home making breakfast, he was walking, he was excited, but he knew nothing could escape from his trap, just when he was about to arrive, he heard screams and a loud noise, it was his trap, but what kind of creature screamed like that? He’ll had to find out, so he kept walking to check his trap.


	4. 26.-Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton treats Virgil like a toy and the human's definitely not enjoying it, but when the kid hears what his father plans to do with the humans, he runs away, taking Virgil with him

“Can I take the purple one? I like him the most” he said, referring to Virgil.

“Yes hun, you can take the purple one”

“Yey!” The kid grabbed Virgil, even if he tried to back away, Patton was faster, he held him close to his chest and went running to his room.

Patton closed the door behind him and looked at the human on his hands “We’re going to have so much fun! Oh! I have a dollhouse, I think you’ll fit on it perfectly, we can play with it!” He giggled and walked to the side of his bed, he sat and left Virgil on the floor, opening the dollhouse to reveal several rooms inside of it.

Virgil looked at the child, he was moving some things inside of the dollhouse, which meant he was distracted, he looked around and started to run under the bed, he just had to wait and hope Patton couldn’t find him, he got to where he wanted and hid behind one of the bed’s legs.

When Patton finished fixing his toys, he turned to his human, only to see he wasn’t there anymore “purple?” He looked around “do you want to play hide and seek purple?” He giggled and started to crawl to his bed.

Virgil started shaking even more when the giant got closer to him, he heard nothing for some seconds, so he hesitantly pocked his head out, just to find a giant face looking at him “Found you!” The child giggled and grabbed Virgil once more, the human squirmed on his grip “let’s play with the dollhouse now” Patton sat in front of the toy and left Virgil on one of the rooms “I knew it, it’s perfect for you purple!”

Virgil looked around, it felt weirdly normal, except for the giant child looking at him “c-could you stop calling me that...” the nickname made him feel more like a pet “I have a name you know...”

“Really?” Patton tilted his head “and what is it?”

The human froze, giving the kid his name would give him even more control over him... but if he didn’t give it to him he would keep calling him purple, that was worse “Virgil...”

“That’s a pretty name! Virgil the human” the kid giggled “That name’s perfect for you!”

“T-thanks?..”

“Let’s start playing then” Patton grabbed a box from under his bed “I have some clothes that can fit you” he took the lid of the box off, opening it “let’s see... what should you wear...” he looked in the box, until he found a purple and white dress “oh this! This is perfect for you! Look it’s purple!” He giggled and grabbed Virgil once more.

“W-wait!” Virgil screamed, trying to get away from Patton, the giant grabbed his hoodie and started taking it off “P-Patton stop!” The kid left the hoodie on the dollhouse’s bedroom and put the dress on Virgil, leaving him on the dollhouse once more.

“Aww, you look adorable Virgil!” Patton clapped his hands happily, Virgil blushed red, looking down at himself, he didn’t mind being wearing a dress, but Patton just dressed him, like some doll, he felt helpless, he was at complete mercy of this kid, and he could do nothing about it “you humans are so silly, your face is red” Patton giggled “like a tomato!”

Virgil wanted to say something back, but Patton grabbed him once more “s-stop grabbing me!”

“Why?” The giant pinched Virgil’s leg between his fingers and hung him upside down “how else would I play with you?”

Virgil yelped “because I’m not a doll! Stop treating me like one!”

“Of course you’re not a doll! You’re my pet!”

“T-that’s even worse! I’m not yours! You can’t own a person!”

“Yes I can!” Patton wasn’t laughing anymore “Dad said it, and dad never lies, I’ll prove it” he dropped Virgil on his hand and stood up, walking to the door, he opened it and walked back to the kitchen, stopping when he heard his dad talking.

“I thought he was going to catch a wolf, a bear or something, I figured out he could keep it as a pet, that was the whole point of the trap, but it clearly went wrong”  
“so you will let us go?”

“Yes, but we’ll have to wait until Patton falls asleep, and then I’ll tell him you escaped or something, hopefully that’ll work, though I don’t want him to go through another heartbreak...”

Virgil heard Patton’s mom story, and everything else, he felt some relief knowing he was going to go home.

“You’re going to let us go, so there’s really nothing to be mad at you for”

Patton ran to his room, closing the door behind him “did you hear that? I told you, you don’t own me or any of us, your father’s going to let us go” said Virgil, looking up at Patton, then he noticed the tears forming on his eyes, the kid whimpered and cleaned his face with his free hand “Pat-“ Virgil was cut by Patton’s sudden movements, he took his coat as well as his bag and Virgil’s hoodie, he put them on and left both Virgil and his hoodie on the bag, he took some candies and snacks and stuffed them inside, not being careful at all with the human, he had to constantly clean the tears from his face, he opened the window and got out of the house, running to the forest, he had been there for just half a month, but he discovered a cave nearby, it was his hiding spot, they could hide there.

They arrived and Patton entered the cave, he went to the back and turned the lamp he left there on, he sat on the pile of pillows and left his bag on the floor, he hugged his knees and cried even harder.

Virgil felt the bag being left down and crawled to the opening, he got out and looked around, he had no idea where they were, but it looked like Patton’s room, it was decorated nicely to belong to a kid, he grabbed his hoodie and put it on, it was colder in there, he looked up at Patton, and felt pity towards him, he heard what happened to his mom, and even if that wasn’t a valid excuse to keep someone captive, it seemed the kid needed a friend “Patton...”

“L-Leave me alone...” he managed to say between whimpers.

“Patton I... I’m sorry... for your mom” said Virgil looking at the floor.

“It’s not fair...”

The human looked up “what?”

“Is not fair! First, mommy dies! And now dad wants to take you away from me!” He looked at the human with teary eyes.

”Pat...” Virgil walked closer to the giant kid, he touched his leg trying to comfort him ”we're people too, you can't keep us captive, you need to understand that”

Patton looked away ”I know... I just don't want you to go...”

”but we have to return to or homes an-”

”no” the giant looked at him again ”I don't want you to go”

”me?..” said Virgil, he flinched when the kid's hand got closer to him, but instead of grabbing him, it was left on the floor, palm facing up, the human hesitated, but he stepped into the hand.

Patton lifted his hand and left Virgil on top of his knees ”I've been terrible with you... but, It's nice being with you...”

Virgil chuckled ”you're the only one who thinks that way...” he said, sitting on Patton's knees.

”What about your friends?”

”Roman and Logan? They're not my friends, we barely tolerate each other, I don't have any friends...”

The kid looked away ”me neither... the other kids think I'm weird...”

”If only someone tried to truly know me” they both said at the same time, they looked at each other and started laughing, Patton got his face closer to Virgil and the human reached to clean some of his tears.

”It's nice being with you too, when you're not treating me like a toy” Virgil said smiling.

”sorry about that” said the giant ashamed.

”It's in the past now, let's start over, hi, my name is Virgil” he said, offering his hand to the kid.

The giant giggled ”I'm Patton” he took Virgil's hand between his fingers and carefully shook it, realizing he had gained a friend, not a doll.


	5. 27.-Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile finds Patton and they have a talk about letting the humans go, Roman and Logan notice something seems wrong with Virgil, who already considers the giant kid a friend.

Emile walked through the forest screaming his son's name, he was starting to get worried, Patton went to play in the forest alone almost everyday, but he always told his dad where he was going, and now he had no idea where the kid was.

Patton and Virgil continued talking about normal things, mostly school and their families, Patton stopped talking when he heard his father scream his name, he quickly covered Virgil's mouth and turned the lights off, they stood still and silent for a while, until the screams and footsteps went away, the kid turned the lights on and uncovered Virgil ”sorry about that”

”That was your dad, shouldn't we get out?”

Patton shook his head ”He's just exaggerating... we can stay here some more”

Virgil looked at the giant ”You don't want to go back do you?”

The kid looked away ”I-I don't know why you're saying that...”

”Yes you do” the human stood up ”You don't want to go back because you don't want me to go”

The giant kept his sight away ”Do you want to go? I-I thought we were good now...”

”Pat, of course we're good, but all of us need to go home”

”Do you?” He turned to see Virgil ”for what you've told me, you don't have a very good life”

”What?” The human raised an eyebrow ”Of course I have a good life” he said, even if he didn't believe his own words.

”You have bad grades, no friends, and you barely see your parents, you live alone on a small apartment, you have no idea what you want to study, and you struggle with money, I don't think that's a good life” said Patton

Virgil looked at the floor, he didn't even realize when he told the kid all those things, he was just talking about his life... maybe the giant was right ”I-It doesn't matter, your dad sounded worried, we should get back”

”Uhg” Patton left his hand next to Virgil ”fine”

The human stepped into the giant's hand and Patton stood up, he grabbed his bag and turned off the lights, walking to the exit.

Emile turned around when he heard footsteps, he walked to the entrance of the cave and saw his son getting out “Patton!” He hugged him “You’re okay” the kid broke the hug as soon as possible “Don’t ever do that to me again, understood?”

“Yes, understood” answered Patton, looking away.

Roman stood up inside of Emile’s chest picked and got his head out of it, his eyes immediately fell into the kid’s hands, or on who was on them “Virgil!” He screamed, catching the mentioned human’s attention.

Virgil looked up “sup” he said, somehow wanting to show his acquaintances he was alright.

“Oh, right, I had forgotten about you” he reached into his pocket and got both humans out, opening his palm close to Virgil.

“It is impressive that you’re still in a full piece” said Logan, inspecting him.

“What are you wearing?” Asked Roman, trying to not laugh, even if Virgil had his hoodie on, the dress Patton put on him was still underneath.

Virgil blushed, he didn’t remember the dress at this point “uhm... Pat and I were playing...” he said with a nervous laugh “right?” He looked up at the giant kid.

“Yep, it was fun playing with you Virge” he said smiling.

Roman and Logan looked at each other, Virgil was as scared at them when they arrived to the giants house, and certainly, Patton wasn’t as careful as his dad had been with them, and now they were suddenly best friends?

“You were careful right Patton?” Said Emile, looking at his son.

“Uh...I-“

“O-of course he was careful” interrupted Virgil, he didn’t want the kid to get in trouble because of him.

“Virgil” the adult giant looked at the human “If you don’t mind, I would prefer Patton to tell it to me, Pat?”

The kid looked down “I-I... maybe I wasn’t that careful...”

Emile sighed “let’s get back home, we’ll talk about this when we arrive” he left the humans on his pocket again and started walking once Patton was in front of him.

The younger giant left Virgil on his shoulder “you don’t have to tell him the truth” said the human.

“But I don’t like to lie, and what I did to you was wrong”

“I told you before, it’s in the past, you’re a good kid, you just needed someone to bring you back to your senses” he said, laughing a little, making the kid giggle.

Roman was looking at them from the pocket, he sat and looked at Logan “what is wrong with him? That kid literally kidnapped us and wanted to keep us as pets, he shouldn’t be that happy with him” he said crossing his arms.

“He could be manipulating him, or perhaps it is some case of Stockholm syndrome”

“Whatever it’s happening, we have to get away of here as fast as possible, we have to get them apart”

“Agree, getting away from Patton would certainly help Virgil” said Logan adjusting his glasses.

Patton opened the door of his house and went inside, his father was behind him, he closed the door when he was inside the house too, they went to the dining room and left the humans on the table before they both took a seat “alright Patton-“

“I know” Patton sighed “I need to let them go, I heard you before...”

“Is that why you ran away?” the kid nodded, trying to hold back his tears “hun, you need to understand, they’re people too, we can’t own or keep them”

“Yes I already understood that! Virgil told me the exact same thing before!”

“And you listened you him?” Asked Logan.

“Of course I did, he’s my friend!”

“Patton, please don’t raise your voice” said Emile.

“Or what? You’re going to let them go anyways!”

“Patton they’re not your pets!”

“I know that! But Virgil’s my only friend and I don’t want him to go! I don’t want to be alone again!” He put his hand in front of Virgil, creating a barrier between them and the other humans, as tears ran through his face once more.

“Pat...we talked about this” Virgil touched the giant’s hand, even if he didn’t want to go either.

Emile sighed “Pat, hun, you’re not alone” the older giant stood up and walked to his son, leaving his hand on his shoulder “you have me”

The kid hugged his dad sobbing “I-I miss mom...”

Emile petted Patton’s back “I know you do, I miss her too, she was way better at this kind of stuff than I am” 

Patton broke the hug “Can I talk to Virgil before they go?”

“If he wants to” the adult looked at the mentioned human.

“Of course” the younger giant left his hand next to him and Virgil climbed to it, Patton walked to his room once more, he closed the door and left the human on the bed, sitting at the floor to be eye level with him.

“Will I ever see you again?” Patton asked, he was still crying.

Virgil smiled and reached the giant’s face, cleaning one of his tears “you will, I promise”

“B-but, I’m only going to stay here for summer, what are we going to do after that?”

“We’ll figure something out, ‘cause you’re too my only friend, I’m not going to leave you behind”

Patton smiled, he dried the rest of his tears and offered his hand to Virgil “what if I see you in my cave tomorrow?”

Virgil returned the smile, climbing into the hand “that works for me” it was a good way to get away from Roman and Logan’s quarrels.


	6. 30.-Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil spent the rest of the summer hanging out with Patton, but he fears the moment he has to leave

For the rest of the summer, Virgil spent most of his time on Patton’s cave, he left notes on the cabin’s fridge to his housemates, he didn’t really matter if he wasn’t at any activity the camp was doing, he actually enjoyed playing with Patton, he got better at listening when there was something bothering him, he was the only one who listened to his problems, and Virgil listened to the giant’s problems too.

He entered his temporary house, it was late, Roman and Logan were probably asleep by now, he walked to the kitchen and looked at the calendar, he sighed as he grabbed a marker to cross out the number of today’s date, fall was one day closer.

His thoughts were interrupted when the lights were turned on, he turned to see that Roman was standing in the doorway “Long time no see stormcloud ”he said walking in, he opened the fridge and took a can of Mountain Dew (it’s totally not a Be More Chill reference) out of it.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy, could you hand me one of those?” Roman threw the can to Virgil and took another one before closing the fridge “thanks” he said, opening his Mountain Dew and leaning on the counter.

“How’s Patton?” Asked Roman, drinking some of his soda.

“He’s fine, he just needed someone who talk to”

Roman hummed “and you really seem to enjoy being with him”

“Well yeah” said Virgil “he’s nice” 

Roman almost chocked “nice? He frickin kidnapped us! And he did it twice with you!”

Virgil groaned “it’s in the past now, I’m not mad at him anymore”

“Whatever you say” said Roman rolling his eyes, he looked at the calendar “at least this is going to be over soon”

“Uhm...actually...” Virgil said, looking down.

Roman looked at him and frowned “what? You aren’t seriously thinking about staying or something right?” He said, Virgil looked at him briefly before looking back at the floor “right?”

“And what if I am? Why do you care? Is not like we’re friends or something” he said taking another sip from his drink.  
“Because you’re never here, Logan and I rarely fight anymore, we could be friends if you wanted, but there’s the problem, you only care about Patton, you were so desperate for a friend that you befriended your kidnapper, when you had two humans living in the same house with you” Roman left the room with his drink, not giving Virgil a chance to speak.

Virgil sighed, he finished his Mountain Dew, threw the can in the trash, turned off the lights and went to the couch to sleep, which he couldn’t do.

The next day, Virgil woke up and went to the kitchen to eat something before leaving, he was surprised to see both of his housemates there “uh... good morning?”

They looked at him “hello Virgil, we were waiting for you” said Logan, he took a plate with a peanut butter and jam sandwich and handed it to Virgil.

He took it “really? For what?”

“We wanted to talk to you about Patton” said Logan.

Virgil held back a groan and frowned “again with the Stockholm syndrome thing?”

“Roman told me about your desire to stay with the giant instead of returning to the city”

Virgil looked at Roman, that’s why he’s being quiet all the time “look, I don’t care what you say, I haven’t even decided to do it yet”

“You should care about what we have to say”

“Why? Because you know what’s best for me?”

“No” said Roman “because Patton’s manipulating you”

Virgil laughed “really? That’s what you think he’s doing? He’s just a kid”

“Just think about it Virgil” said Logan “he wanted a pet, what makes you think he’s not only acting nice just to make you obey? Do you think he’ll sill acting like this once he has what he wants? If you stay with him, you’ll be nothing more than a pet”

“Listen you two” Said Virgil, leaving the plate on the counter “Patton is my friend, my only friend, and if you think his faking this you clearly don’t know him like I do, because you don’t want to know him, all you see him as, is an immature child who kidnapped us and wanted to keep us as pets, but he’s a lot more than that, and a lot more than you’ll ever be” he got out of the kitchen and grabbed his backpack and suitcase.

Roman tried to stop him “do you really want to throw your life away like this?”

“What life? The one where I stress myself out with every test at the point of not being able to sleep? The one where I can hardly balance school with work? The one where I’m constantly fearing I don’t get paid enough to keep my apartment? The one where I’m alone because everyone thinks I’m a freak? Then yes, I’ll throw away my life to go with the only person that cares about me, and you can’t stop me” after speaking, Virgil got out of the house, he ran through the forest to Patton’s cave, leaving the human world behind.

He entered to the giant’s cave, Patton was already there, he was storing his toys in boxes, he and his dad were leaving in a couple of days an Emile had told him to gather all his stuff, but he still had time, Virgil didn’t payed a lot of attention to it “Good morning Pat” he said, catching the kid’s attention.

Patton smiled “Virge! I thought I wasn’t going to be able to see you before we left”

“Before you left? Aren’t you leaving in a couple of days?”

“My dad said he had to check some things before I went back to school, so we’re leaving early”

“Oh, well I have a surprise for you” he said, leaving his suitcase on the floor “I decided to go with you” he said, Logan’s words were ringing on his head, but he pushed those thoughts away.

The kid’s eyes lit up “really?”

“Yep” said Virgil “I promised you I wasn’t going to leave you alone, and a friend never breaks a promise”

Patton left his hand next to Virgil and he stepped on it, the giant brought him close to his face “this is amazing! You’re going to be part of the family! Like my big brother!” He giggled.

Virgil felt relieved, even if he knew Patton didn’t see him as a pet anymore, he wanted to be 100% sure “older brother, yes, big brother, not so much”

The kid giggled “you’re right, you’re my tiny older brother”

The human giggled with him “yes, but never call me like that again”

“Okay” said the giant with a smile “I just have to finish packing here and we can go to my house” he said, leaving Virgil on the ground.

After some time, Patton was ready, he left the human on his shoulder and took the box, getting out of the cave and towards his house, Virgil held his stuff, he hesitantly looked behind, ready for his new life with Patton and Emile once the new season started, fall.


End file.
